dragonvalefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BlueOrigami/Interesting Facts
This was pulled over from my blog over on DV wiki. 1. Getting struck by lightning heats the skin to over 50,000 degrees Fahrenheit, and that's hotter than the surface of the sun! 2. Honey and sugar are some of the only foods that don't spoil, but only if you don't add water to it. 3. The Hawaiian Alphabet only has 12 letters which are A, E, I, O, U, H, K, L, M, N, P, and W. 4. '''An ostriches eye is bigger than its brain. '''5. '''Hummingbirds are the only animals that can fly backwards. ''6''. A flamingo can only eat with its head upside-down. '''7. The lighter was invented 10 years before the match was. 8. It's physically impossible for a pig to look up at the sky. 9. '''The very 1st internet domain name to ever be registered was Symbolics.com on March 15th, 1985 and still can be used today. '''10. '''In a study by the University of Chicago in 1915, it was concluded that the easiest color to be spotted from a distance was yellow, and that's also why taxis are mostly common as the color yellow. '''11. '''The largest employeer in the world is the U.S. Department of Defense, which employees over 3,000,000 people. '''12. The 120 year old song "Happy Birthday" is actually copyrighted, and it's owned by Warner Chapel Music. 13. Humans are born with 350 bones in their body, but as you grow up, it becomes 206. 14. '''There are 158 verses in the Greek national anthem, making it the longest national anthem in the world. '''15. '''The maldive coconut is the largest seed in the world. '''17. In soil, a mole can dig a hole that is 300 feet long in just a single night. 18. It is impossible to tickle yourself! 19. The typical lead pencil can draw a line that is 5 miles long! 20. Astronauts get taller in space because of the lack of gravity. 21. '''The total surface area of human lungs is 750 square feet, which is roughly the size of the side of a tennis court. '''22. Of all the animals on earth, the mosquito has contributed the most deaths than any other animal. 23''. '''All elephants walk on their tip-toes, this is because of their back part of their foot is made of all fat and no bone. '''24'. Hawaii has the only royal palace in the U.S. still used as an official residence by a reigning monarch. (Iolani Palace) '''25. '''The strongest muscle in the human body proportional to its size is the tongue. '''26. '''An octopus has 3 hearts, 9 brains, and blue blood! '''27. '''If the population of China walked by you side by side, the line would never end due to the rate of reproduction. '''28.''' The hair on a polar bear is not white, but clear, and this is because they reflect light, making the bear appear to be white. '''29. '''A chameleon's eyes can move in 2 directions at the same time! '''30. '''England is smaller than the state of Florida by over 15,000 square miles. '''31. In case you've never noticed, the Mona Lisa has no eyebrows or eyelashes. 32.''' The worlds largest yacht has 94,000 horsepower and 590 feet long. '''33. '''Humans and giraffes only have 7 vertebrate in their necks. '''34. '''Buttermilk doesn't contain any butter, and it's also extremely low on fat and good for your digestion. '''35. '''The longest time between 2 twins being born is 87 days. '''36. '''There is a fungus called the cordyceps fungus that can turn ants into zombies! '''37. '''And also, when the zombie ant reaches a random spot in a rainforest, the spores will come out of the ants head. '''38. '''Continuing the line of fungus facts, there is a fungus called the Bleeding Tooth Fungus, that releases red drops of something. '''39. '''And also, you can actually taste the red drops, and have been described as sour, acrid, and spicy. '''40. '''There is a virus called the Canary Pox Virus, that makes birds pluck off their feathers. '''41. A palindrome is a word, that if you read it backwards, it reads the same word. (Racecar, Lonely Tylenol, A car, a man, a maraca) 42. '''There is even a whole POEM that is a palindrome in it's entirity! (Link at bottom.) '''43. '''If you are being chased by a crocodile/caiman, run in a zig-zag line, it will get confused. '''44. '''If a honey badger dies from a snake bite, it will come back to life in 2 hours if it isn't eaten. '''45. '''Dreams can actually have subconscious meanings. (Link at bottom.) '''46. '''Charlie Chaplin actually won 3rd place... IN A CHARLIE CHAPLIN LOOK-A-LIKE CONTEST!!! '''47. '''The Japanese Giant Hornets venom can actually melt human skin! '''48. '''The hagfish can actually turn water into slime! '''49. '''To burn the calories of 1 M&M, you'd need to run a whole baseball field. '''50. '''Over 100 hours of video is uploaded to YouTube every minute! '''51. If oxygen was lost, people on the beach would get sunburns, the daytime sky would be dark, untreated metal would weld together, the earth would crumble, everyone's inner ear would explode, concrete would turn to dust, every living cell would explode, and water would evaporate into space. 52. Although, if you doubled oxygen, paper airplanes would fly further, we would get better gas mileage, we would be happier and more alert, but there would be giant insects, thanks oxygen, for being the way you are. 53. The word Lego comes from a Danish phrase ("Leg Godt"), which meant play well. 54. The number of Lego pieces made in 2012 could wrap around the Earth 18 times! 55. A 2x2 brick is so strong, that it would take 375,000 lego bricks to crush it. 56. Lego manufacturing is so precise that 18 in 1,000,000 blocks will be non-perfect. 57. Every Lego model is tested for weak points by being put in a warm oven. 58. '''It took 32 Lego master builders (Not the ones from the movie) 17,000 hours to build a life sized X-Wing Starfighter, although it would only take 90 minutes to build a normal sized one. '''59. '''Every one of Lego's 560,000,000+ pieces would all fit together, even the old ones from 1958, AND Duplo! '''60. Santa would have to be traveling to 1,178 homes per second to deliver all of the presents to every single child in the world. 61. Caterpillars completely liquify as they transform into moths. 62. There are more lifeforms that live on your skin than people on Earth. 63. Otters sleep holding hands. (And if you have Lutraphobia, which is the fear of otters, then you have problems with cuteness.) 64. OJ Simpson was originally cast to play Terminator, but the studio was afraid that no one would buy him as a remorseless killer. 65. Leonardo Da Vinci could write with one hand, and draw with the other one at the SAME TIME. 66. '''There is a real life "gate to hell", it's called the Darvasa Crater in Turkmenistan, and basically there was a huge flammable gas, but people thought setting it on fire would make it dissappear, yet it's still burning today. '''67. '''The last man to walk on the moon, Gene Cernan, promised he'd write his daughters initials on the moon, and he did, and it will probably be there for thousands of years. '''68. '''The Indonesian Mimic Octopus can change color, but can also change into other animals. (Even unknown ones.) '''69. '''20% of office coffee mugs contain fecal matter. '''70. '''If you were to remove all of the empty space that would make up the whole human race, the whole entire human population could fit into an apple. '''71. '''The world's deadliest snake is the African Black Mamba, while the most poisonous (based on LD50 or median lethal dose) is the Inland Taipan. '''72. '''The longest bony fish is the Oarfish, and the largest is the Ocean Sunfish. '''73. '''Sugar is actually considered food. '''74. '''In the 1960's, the CIA tried to spy on the Kremlin & Russian embassies by turning cats into listening devices, it was called Accoustic Kitty, involved surgically implanting batteries, microphones, and antennae inside cats. '''75. The three wealthiest families in the world have more assets than the combined wealth of the 48 poorest nations. 76. '''A traffic jam lasted for more than 10 days, with cars moving 0.6 miles a day. '''77. '''In some traditions, when you find a 4 leaf clover, you can eat it, and the next person you make contact with will be your future maid. '''78. '''There is a genus of snake called Echis (or Saw-Scaled Viper), and whenever they rub against themselves, they create a sizzling sound. '''79. '''There is a food called Hardtack, that is made of flour, water, and salt, and is baked 2-3 times, and there is a 150 year old Hardtack that people believe is still edible! '''80. '''You can get a taco in India, a pizza with mayonaise (Japanese mayonaise) in China all from Domino's. '''81. '''You can get a Veg McMuffin, the Chicken Maharaja Mac, the McAloo Tikki all from India, a Mashed Potato Beef Burger, corn instead of french fries, and taro pie instead of an apple pie, Avocado Beef, a special burger meat sauce, the Shrimp Fireo all in China, Creamy Stars, Calzones, and a block of parmesan cheese all from Italy, Gazpacho in Spain, the McArabia Chicken from Arabia... ALL FROM MCDONALDS! '''82. '''A crocodile can't stick it's tongue out. '''83. '''Inflammable and Flammable are the same thing. '''84. '''A shrimp's heart is in it's head. '''85. '''People say "Bless you!" when you sneeze, because when you sneeze, your heart stops for a mili-second. '''86. '''In a study of 200,000 ostriches over a period of 80 years, no one reported a single case where an ostrich buried its head in the sand. '''87. '''More than 50% of the people in the world have never made or received a telephone call. '''88. '''Rats and horses can't vomit. '''89. '''If you sneeze too hard, you can fracture a rib. '''90. '''If you try to suppress a sneeze, you can rupture a blood vessel in your head or neck and die. '''91. '''If you keep your eyes open by force when you sneeze, you might pop an eyeball out. '''92. '''Rats multiply so quickly that in 18 months, two rats could have over a million descendants. '''93. '''Wearing headphones for just an hour will increase the bacteria in your ear by 700 times. '''94. '''In every episode of Seinfeld there is a Superman somewhere. '''95. '''Thirty-five percent of the people who use personal ads for dating are already married. '''96. '''A duck's quack doesn't echo, and no one knows why. '''97. '''23% of all photocopier faults worldwide are caused by people sitting on them and photocopying their butts. '''98. '''In the course of an average lifetime you will, while sleeping, eat 70 assorted insects and 10 spiders. '''99. '''Most lipstick contains fish scales. '''100. There is an asteroid called 243 Ida that has it's own moon. 101. '''Ganymede is the largest moon in the Solar System. If it were orbiting the sun instead of Jupiter it wouldn't even be the smallest planet (Mercury is smaller). '''102. Recently scientists discovered another ring around Saturn that can only be seen with infrared. It's so big that only a picture would do it justice. 103. Eris is the largest dwarf planet in the solar system and it orbits the sun at three times the distance of Pluto. It isn't nearly the farthest object in the solar system though. The Oort cloud wins that prize. 103. '''Disneyland doesn't sell chewing gum. '''104. '''A giraffe can go longer without water than a camel can. '''105. '''Apples, peaches, plums, strawberries, raspberries, cherries AND almonds all belong to the rose family. '''106. '''Snails can sleep for up to 3 years. '''107. '''Sharks lose over 30,000 teeth in their lifetime. '''108. '''A day on the planet Mercury lasts approximately as long as 59 days on Earth. '''109. '''Whips make a cracking sound because the tip actually moves faster than the speed of sound, causing a sonic boom. '''110. '''Hippo sweat is red, and it's milk is pink. '''111. A cockroach can live several weeks without its head. '''112. '''Methane gasses produced by cows produces as much pollution as cars do. '''113. '''Dolphins sleep with half of their brain on at a time because without it's brain on to move, it would drown. '''114. '''In advertisements, the time on a clock or watch is always 10:10. '''115. '''The majority of the dust in your house is made up of your dead skin cells. '''116. '''The average person only sleeps in about 7 minutes. '''117. '''The Walking Dead is the most profitable scripted series on television, costing around $2,750,000 to produce an episode, it brings in a whopping $11,000,000 in commercial revenues for a healthy profit of $8,000,000 an episode. '''118. '''Jackie Chan's mother was a drug smuggler and his father was a spy, in fact, the 2 met when his father arrested his mother for smuggling opium. '''119. '''The worlds biggest family is located in the Indian state of Mizoram and belongs to a man named Ziona Chana with a total of 39 wives, 94 children, and 33 grandchildren all living under the same roof. '''120. '''George Lucas originally wanted Tupac to play the Jedi Mace Windu in Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace in 1996, but he was killed before his audition and the part was given to Samuel L. Jackson. Category:Blog posts